


A different kind of blood

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Discussion of Reincarnation, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gloria and Grace enjoy the final afternoon of peace before the Invasion of the XYZ Dimension ensues the following morning.





	A different kind of blood

Gloria ran her fingers through Grace’s hair whilst Grace snuggled in. The evening moon conflicted against the evening sun, but beautiful lights streamed in, lingering in the opaque, silken sheens of their canopy bed, and illuminating them both. Gloria felt blessed to have such a beautiful and adorable younger sister who seemed just on the verge of having a nap, but it was too late in the day for it and too early in the night for it. Besides, they hadn’t even eaten dinner yet and tonight there was supposed to be a glorious feast for those in the inner circles like they were for the peace of dimensions was about to be consecrated. Thus, they wouldn’t have these quiet moments anymore, so the girls savoured what was left of their wicker-thin and almost brittle domesticity.

“Hey, Grace,” Gloria murmured, content, “do you know about the legend about twins?”

“Mm, nope.” Grace replied, humming, as she rolled over slightly so she may observe the way the ceiling glittered through the canopy in the twilight.

“They say that twins are the reincarnation of lovers, who’s love was so divine and infinite, that not even death could separate them.” Gloria informed her. Her voice was feather soft.

Grace got up slightly. She smiled. “Then how blessed are we?” she mused. “I’m so lucky to have a sister, and lover, like you, dearest.”

“You are too kind to me.” Gloria replied.

“But what comes next?” Grace asked, her voice was small.

Gloria blinked. “What do you mean, dearest?”

“When the circle of life continues, when we turn to but dust, what next? Will we remain connected or will we be parted? And what of karma? Thou shalt not kill, but canst thou card? And if that is forbidden, the evils we have wreaked will surely punish us, yes?” Grace asked.

“When did you get to be so smart…?” Gloria pondered.

She reached across and she tucked stray strands of Grace’s silvery hair behind her ear. She hummed as she stared into her sister’s sharp yellow eyes.

“Whether we are turned into beasts for our sins in this life, whatever they are, so long as we remain side by side, be it as cubs of endangered tigers living in ruthlessly frigid conditions, or as cubs of starving lions in the driest droughts, I will be content for my greatest pleasure, one I’m sure every me I will ever be and have ever been is to enjoy your company, my love.” Gloria replied.

“I’m glad.” Grace’s voice was tiny and there were pinpricks of tears in her eyes. “I think the greatest punishment anyone could ever bestow upon me, would be separation from you. That’s why I duel. So, I can remain your second in command; I don’t want anyone to ever take that from me.”

“You flatter me, Grace.” There was something of a chuckle in Gloria’s voice.

Grace squealed and she embraced her sister tighter than before with great suddenness. She snuggled in against her breast and inhaled her scent deeply. She smelt of rain-spritzed lilies. It was a delicate fragrance which she couldn’t inhale enough of.

“It’s true. I love you more than anything else in the universe and so, by extension, I hate all things which are not you. I’ll do whatever it takes to remain loyal to you, Older Sister.”

“I believe you, Grace. You don’t have to tell me twice.” Gloria replied and there was a flicker of a premonition just before her eyes, no different to a spark emitted from a burning ember so brief, that perhaps, something would cross them one day.

But no matter. They had today; they had right now. A twisted sort of domestic bliss, holding onto one another, mulling over the tides of war and loyalty. After all, tonight was the fantastic eve that Academia had been working towards. Tomorrow, they hunted. And in that hunt, it was possible, that sins which were not borne of love and lust may be enacted upon. A different kind of blood spilt in sacrilege…


End file.
